Shadows & Roses: The Bonus Chapters
by hellbutterfly91
Summary: The 'steamier' sides of a few chapters that were omitted from my story 'Shadows & Roses'
1. Kyoya & Sora Pt 1: Chapter 17

_*****This is the full version of Chapter 17 of my story 'Shadows & Roses'! If you haven't read it it's not completely necessary but you may understand things better if you read it first!******_

* * *

Kyoya could hardly believe that he was kissing Sora again. Her lips felt softer than they had before and his heart seemed to race faster than it ever had, even faster than it had the night of their first kiss.

A few minutes later Sora pulled back for air and leaned her forehead against his.

"I-I love you Kyoya." she whispered.

A small smile curled on Kyoya's face, "I love you too Sora."

"Kyoya?" Sora asked.

"What?" Kyoya asked.

"If…if I asked you for more now…I mean right now….would you give it to me?" she asked.

"More?" Kyoya asked.

She nodded, "I'm ready now Kyoya. I want you in every way. Please."

Kyoya pulled away, "There's no reason to rush into this Sora. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me to."

"I know but I'm ready now. You may not be going anywhere but I am. Sooner or later this wedding is going to come and all of this is going to be over. We've wasted a month already…I don't want to waste anymore." she said looking at him.

"You're sure you're feeling up to this?" he asked.

Sora smiled a crooked smiled and pressed her lips to his solidly. Her hands grasped the front of his shirt, pulling him down on the bed with her.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked with a smirk.

With a smile Kyoya leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. He swept his tongue over to her lips and she parted them, allowing the muscle to explore the depths of her mouth. Their tongues twisted around one another in a mini battle to dominate the kiss before Kyoya won out.

With a small smirk of victory he moved from her mouth and began to kiss down her jaw. Sora's hands uncurled from the fabric of his shirt and traveled lower to slip under the hem. She let her hands graze his sides as she brought the hem up making him shiver.

"Ticklish Kyo?" she asked her breath hot on the shell of his ear. At that moment Kyoya was sure that most of the blood in his body was now centered in his groin as he felt his jeans become incredibly tight.

"Kyo?" he asked pulling back to look at her.

"What? No Kyo?" she asked looking at him.

"Usually only my sister calls me that. However I don't think it ever had this effect on me." he said and pressed his erection against her thigh.

Sora smiled and moved her hips to thrust against his. A groan rolled out of his mouth for a moment before he leaned down and kissed her again, this time with a new force.

Her hands set about pulling at his shirt again, this time succeeding in removing it. Once they had achieved their task they began to outline every muscle on his torso before coming to a rest at the waistband of his jeans.

Kyoya wanted more. She was so close and every cell in his body was begging for some kind of contact. As if she read his mind he felt her fingers begin to fiddle with the button and zipper and a second later the warmth of her hand wrapped around his flesh.

"Shit." Kyoya cursed thrusting into his hand.

"A-Am I doing this right?" Sora asked uncertainly as she began move her hand around him.

"You're doing…you're doing just fine." Kyoya replied.

"Tell me if I do something wrong." Sora replied and gripped a little tighter as she began to move her hand faster.

Kyoya nodded, "Then I must inform you that though this is not my first time it has been a while and if you don't cease that we're not going to get much further."

"Oh! Okay." Sora said and quickly slipped her hand from the front of his jeans, bringing it to rest on his hip.

Kyoya closed his eyes and took a moment to compose himself before looking back at Sora.

"This hardly seems fair." he said looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I seem to be losing clothes more than you. To me that seems somewhat unfair." Kyoya smirked.

Sora replied with a coy smile and a second later he felt her lock her legs around his waist and roll them over. Once she was over him she brought her hands down and pulled her shirt off, revealing herself to him for the first time.

"Better?" she smiled.

"Much." Kyoya replied and sat up kissing her again.

He brought his mouth to her neck and began to nip at the skin. It wasn't enough to leave a mark but it was enough to make her arch against him, flesh pressing against flesh. He took that opportunity to bring his mouth down to her chest, kissing the valley between her breasts as he brought a hand up to cup one.

His lips moved over to nip at the mound of her breast making her groan. Her hips began to rock against his as his tongue teased one breast and his fingers massaged the other. His free hand found it's way between them to her center, caressing it though her sweatpants.

"Kyo…please." Sora said her voice needy and high.

Kyoya had never heard Sora plead for anything before and he'd be lying if right now it wasn't turning him on even more. If that were even physically possible. At the moment he was already hard as a rock.

"Please what?" Kyoya teased.

"I need you. Please don't make me wait anymore." she replied.

Kyoya smiled and turned them back over so that she was once again under him. He pressed a soft kiss on her lips before sitting back and hooking his thumbs into the top of her sweatpants. He pulled them and her panties down and off her feet, tossing them over his shoulder. Once she was devoid of her clothing Kyoya stood up and pulled off his own jeans and boxers.

Sora's eyes fell on his straining erection and visibly gulped, her teeth nibbling her lower lip. He knew the question before she asked it.

"Um…dumb question but…is that going to…fit?" she asked looking up at him.

Kyoya smiled and climbed back on the bed beside her, "Don't worry. Everything will fit where it's supposed to."

With that he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and pulled the blankets up around them. His lips found hers again and they resumed kissing, his hands making a slow and careful path down her body.

He started at her neck before moving over her collarbone, over her breast where he stopped slightly to tease and fondle before continuing to her hip. From her hip his hand slid down one side of her thigh, across her knee then back up the other side, stopping just short of her warmth.

Her breath hitched in her throat as his fingers slid just that much higher. Kyoya watched her face carefully as he slid a single digit into her, moving it in and out in a slow motion, his thumb massaging the sensitive bundle of nerves. Her eyes closed and her hips bucked up to meet his fingers as she bowed off the bed at an angle that looked nearly backbreaking.

The sounds that began to tumble from her lips were like music to Kyoya's ears. A surge of male pride coursed through him knowing that he was the first one that she had made those sounds for.

Kyoya added second finger and then a third. Sora's cries grew louder and louder with each thrust of his fingers. Her wetness surrounded his fingers, a sign of how close she was. However he wasn't going to let her fall over the edge. Not just yet at least.

He slid his fingers from her and she gave a glare which was accompanied by a small whine.

"Why?" she asked.

He just smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips before reaching for the beside drawer. He quickly found a condom before rolling it over his now painfully hard erection. Once it was in place he returned to Sora.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

She nodded, "Completely."

"It's going to hurt but I'll do my best to make it fast okay?" he said.

"I trust you Kyo." she smiled.

"I'm glad." he replied and moved into position.

Supporting himself with one hand he picked her leg up and brought it up to his hip, opening her to him more.

"Tell me if you need me to stop." he said and carefully nudged himself inside.

Slowly he slipped into her. She was tight and hot and Kyoya had to restrain himself from thrusting full force into her.

"Are you okay?" Kyoya asked as he watched her face contort in pain.

"Just…just keep going. It's nothing I can't handle." she said and he saw a small tear squeeze out from the corner of her eye.

Reaching up he brushed the tear away before pushing the rest of the way in, a small whimper escaping her. Leaning down he placed soft kisses on her cheeks and murmured quiet apologies in her ear.

Once he couldn't push in anymore he stilled himself to wait for her to give him the signal to move.

It seemed to take forever but eventually Sora began to squirm under him.

"Kyo?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Move." she replied and Kyoya was more than happy to oblige.

He pulled out a ways before pushing back in. He started slow, his thrusts even and controlled. However soon Sora's nails were digging into his back.

"Faster. Please." she panted and Kyoya was more than happy to oblige the girl.

He began to move his hips faster, his pelvis rocking into hers. Her nails bit into his skin as he managed to angle his hips just right and hit the one spot that made her scream.

"Do that again!" Sora demanded.

Kyoya thrust in again, hitting the spot. Sora's eyes glazed over and Kyoya felt a familiar burn began in his stomach.

"Oh god Kyo…I'm so close…don't stop." she said as her hands moved from his back to the sheets, her chest heaving.

"Me too and don't worry…I'm not." he smirked.

His name fell from her lips like a muttered prayer as he continued to move inside of her. Both were covered in a thin layer of sweat, their skin sliding against one another. A few moments later Sora came undone.

Kyoya watched as her mouth fell open in a silent scream. Her face and chest were flushed and her hair lay across the pillow, the strands damp from her bath and sweat. She was beautiful.

He felt her walls clamp down around him and a second later the building heat he had felt exploded. Her name erupted from his mouth in a groan as he came.

With a few last halfhearted thrusts Kyoya pulled himself out and fell onto the bed next to his girlfriend. Sora turned over and wrapped her arms around Kyoya's waist, burying her face in his neck.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." she whispered against his warm skin.

"I love you too." Kyoya replied and tilted her face up so he could place a light kiss on her lips.

She smiled and curled closer to him. Her skin felt flush and warm against his.

"Did I tell you I love you?" she asked with a crooked smile.

"Yes. A few times." Kyoya smirked and kissed her cheek.

"Can I ask you something?" Sora asked looking at Kyoya.

"Anything." Kyoya replied.

"Have you ever loved someone else?" she asked turning over so she could look at him.

"How do you mean? Physically or emotionally?" he replied.

Sora rolled her eyes, "Kyoya you're in the Host Club. You have girls chasing you every day. I very much doubt that you're a virgin of any sort. I mean have you ever be IN love with someone."

"Why would you ask that now?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I was just wondering."

Kyoya sighed, "If I answer that will you promise not to be angry with me?"

"It was Haruhi wasn't it?" she asked.

"How did you know?" Kyoya asked.

"Before we were together I saw how you looked at her. Especially when she was with Tamaki." she said.

"Are you angry?" he asked.

"No. I know that you're mine now. Besides she has Tamaki. Even if she doesn't realize it yet." Sora said.

"Of course you're mine just as I am yours. Even if you marry Honey my heart will always belong to you. What I felt for her was just a fleeting feeling. What I feel for you runs so much deeper and is more honest than anything I could ever imagine. You're the girl I dream of now Sora. See what you make me do? I'm talking like Tamaki. I've never known anyone to make me do that." he said and kissed her however a second later she giggled.

"What?" he asked looking down at her.

"I'm just thinking about how different you would be if you were more like Tamaki." she said.

"That would be a very scary thing because there would be more than one Tamaki and no one to keep us from the more insane ideas that we would come up with. I am quite happy with myself thank you." Kyoya replied.

"Me too. I'll leave Tamaki to Haruhi." she grinned and curled closer to him.

Kyoya wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Soon her breathing grew even and he looked down to see her asleep against his chest.

He lay there for a long while watching her sleep. She was beautiful and he couldn't imagine not being around her. He couldn't fathom just how he had managed to break up with her in the first place. He loved her and she loved him.

Maybe Fuyumi was right. There might have been something to gain from all of this. Perhaps love was something worth gaining after all. It may not have been worth much or even something tangible but to him it was perfect and for right then it was all he needed.


	2. Honey & Sora: Chapter 30

Honey watched as Sora dropped her robe. She had just entered his room wrapped in a terry cloth robe and now it lay discarded on the floor behind her. Underneath she wore the same white nighty she'd worn on their wedding night. Honey felt something stir inside of him.

Her eyes were locked on his and he could see the traces of uncertainty in them.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like?" she replied walking towards him.

"But…Sora…" he said but she shook her head and straddled his waist.

She leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Shocked at first Honey didn't move but soon he began to move his lips with hers. He could taste the sharp taste of alcohol on her tongue and knew that she'd been drinking. Not a lot but enough, he guessed, to steady her nerves.

Pulling back he looked at her, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

With a nod she reached back and undid the back of the gown, letting it fall, baring herself to him. Honey took in the sight before rolling over with her so they were laying on the bed.

He looked down at her for a long moment. Something shifted in her eyes and a moment later her face became resolute. Reaching up she grabbed the sides of his dress shirt and pulled him down for a kiss.

As they kissed Sora's hands made their way under his shirt, pushing it from his shoulders. Honey discarded it from the side of the before moving his lips from Sora's mouth down to her neck.

Experimentally he kissed and nibbled along her neck until a soft moan escaped her lips. Nibbling at the spot a little harder he reached down to cup her breast as her back arched from the bed. His fingers moved over the rosy peaks, squeezing lightly.

Moving down her collarbone he took the opposite breast in his mouth while his hand worked the other. Sora's hands reached up and began to run through his hair. Soft little pants and moans fell from her lips as he worked at her chest. Her lower body squirmed against his and he felt his pants get tighter with every press of her hips.

After a few minutes Honey removed his mouth from Sora's chest and sat back, looking down at her. Her soft brown hair was fanned out on the soft blue sheets of his bed, her eyes glazed over with arousal and her body covered in a soft flush. She was so unlike the Sora he had known as a child. Laying before him wasn't a girl but a woman. A beautiful woman at that.

Reaching down he hooked his fingers into the thong and pulled it down her legs slowly before tossing it away. Once it was gone he climbed off the bed and began to work on his pants. He undid the button and zipper before letting them fall along with the boxers he wore underneath, freeing his erection which had been uncomfortable for a while now.

Honey wanted to ask her if she was sure again but he knew she would only reply that she was. Returning to the bed he carefully laid down beside Sora, pulling him close to her. Her skin was like fire under his fingertips as his hands began to run over every curve of her body.

Sora gasped as Honey's hand moved up her thigh, caressing her. It had been so long since she had been touched by anyone that her body was electrified by Honey's every touch. Any inhibitions she'd had about doing this were gone. All she could think was that she hoped Honey didn't stop.

Watching her face carefully Honey slipped a finger into her, feeling her wetness. He began to pump his finger in and out, his thumb rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves above it. Sora's hands grasped Honey's shoulders, her nails digging deep into his skin, leaving crescent shaped marks.

Smiling at her reaction he added another, stretching her carefully. After a while Honey couldn't resist anymore. Her moans and pants were driving him crazy and he needed her. Now.

Pulling his hand away he reached over Sora and began to fumble through the drawer. Finally he pulled out a condom. As he began to open it Sora grabbed his wrist gently.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." she said looking at him.

"Don't worry Sora-Chan…it's okay." Honey whispered and kissed her gently before opening the condom.

Honey quickly rolled the condom over his erection before positioning himself between Sora's legs. He brushed the hair from Sora's face when something caught his eye. Looking over he saw Usa-Chan sitting on the pillow on the other side of the bed.

"You don't need to see this Usa-Chan." Honey said to the pink rabbit before turning him over to face the other way.

Sora couldn't help but laugh a little but it quickly turned into a moan as Honey sheathed himself inside of her.

"Oh Honey." she gasped.

Honey smiled and pulled out before slowly pushing back in. His pace was steady and slow as he pumped in and out. Sora's hands were knotted in the sheets, moans falling from her lips, filling Honey's ears. As much as he wanted to go slow the noises she was making were driving him to go faster.

He wanted to go slow but he couldn't make himself. Reaching down between the two of them he began careful ministrations against the nerves he'd stimulated earlier.

Sora's moans reached a new pitch and a few moments later her eyes grew wide as her completion washed over her. Honey felt her seize around him pulling him to the edge. With a last few thrusts he rode out his own orgasm before falling onto the bed beside her.

Turning to face Sora he gave her a kiss. It was soft and lazy but filled with the final traces of the quickly dying passion between them. Tired, Sora returned it languidly before drifting off to sleep.

Honey looked down at the girl sleeping beside him. The lust filled face of the woman from earlier was gone and now was replaced with the face of the all too familiar girl he'd known all of his life. Reaching out he tucked the covers around her, not wanting her to get cold. Though not in love with Sora he did love her.

Suddenly Sora began to stir. Honey closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep, watching her movements through his eyelashes. Glancing at Honey, Sora sat up and pushed the sheets off of her before moving quietly from the bed. She grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her naked form before grabbing her clothes. With a final look at Honey she slipped out of the room.

Honey waited for the soft sound of the door shutting before opening his eyes again. Some very small part was hurt that Sora hadn't said anything to him as she left but another thanked his lucky stars that they had avoided the awkwardness that was sure to be there. He just hoped that things wouldn't be awkward between them in the morning.


	3. Kyoya & Sora Pt 2: Chapter 35

Sora felt her back hit the wall as Kyoya kissed her. They had made their way up the stairs with no incident and now they were in front of the door. Kyoya was kissing her hard while fumbling with the knob to open the door. She could feel his excitement pressed against her center.

Walking into the room Kyoya kicked the door shut with his foot before setting Sora down. The pair stumbled towards the bed, lips connected. They tripped over shoes and socks that were toed off as they scrambled to reach the bed.

When they reached the bed Sora shoved Kyoya down on the bed before straddling his lap. Kyoya brought his lips to Sora's neck, feathering nips and kisses along it. Sora squirmed at the touch of his lips making her hips grind into his.

Kyoya gasped against Sora as he felt his pants become tighter. Sora smirked and took advantage of Kyoya's lapse in concentration and shoved him back on the bed. Her hands started at his waist and worked their way up the buttons, undoing each one as they did. When his shirt was undone she ran her hands down the his chest to the top of his jeans. Smiling up at him she began the task of opening his belt.

Finally she managed to open it and started work on the button and zip of his jeans, a few moments later freeing him from the confining fabric. Backing off the bed she pulled the jeans and boxers down his legs before returning to her spot atop of him.

"Excited hmm?" she asked running her hand over his heated and hardened flesh.

"Sora…please…something…" Kyoya replied breathless.

Usually his pride didn't allow him to beg for anything but he found when it came to Sora he was willing to do a lot of things he normally wouldn't.

Sora smiled at him and gripped his erection in her hand, pumping him slowly. Kyoya's breath came in soft pants as Sora teased and played with him. He could feel his climax closing in quickly but before he was able to finish Sora's hand disappeared along with her weight on his body.

Kyoya looked up to see Sora standing next to the bed with her back to him. He watched as she pulled her hair of the ponytail she'd pulled it into while they'd ate, shaking her new darker brown locks around her shoulders. Watching as she began to slowly began to push her jeans down her hips he moved back up the bed, leaning against the headboard to watch the show she was putting on.

Slipping the jeans all the down her legs she bent in half giving Kyoya a nice view of her backside which filled out the black lacy boy shorts she wore nicely. Standing back up she grasped the hem of her t-shirt but stopped, her hands shaking slightly.

"Sora? What's wrong?" Kyoya asked fearing she was having second thoughts about this.

"I…I'm nervous." she replied turning to look at him.

"Nervous?" Kyoya asked.

Sora nodded, her face heating up, "No one has seen me without my shirt since I had Taro. Especially you."

"Sora…there isn't anything that could make you less attractive to me. If you'd rather you don't even have to take off your shirt. It's whatever makes you comfortable." Kyoya said looking at her.

She looked at him and smiled before pulling the hem of her shirt up and over her head. Kyoya drank in the sight of her. Nothing about her was imperfect. How she could have had any sort of self-conscious thought was beyond him.

"You're beautiful." Kyoya smiled.

Sora gave him a coy look before throwing her shirt at him, landing it on his face. By the time he pulled it off she had somehow removed her bra and panties and was now standing before him in nothing but the smile playing at her lips.

Kyoya thought he was going to lose at the sight of her. All of the other women he'd been with had never compared to the sight in front of him. He'd dreamt of her for so long and here she was. His for the taking.

He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as Sora straddled his waist yet again. He could feel the heat from her sex against his erection and he couldn't take it anymore. Pulling her in for a kiss he moved is hips and thrust into her core making her gasp into his mouth.

For a few seconds they stayed like that, reveling in the feeling of being connected so intimately after so long. Soon though the urge to move became too great to handle.

Kyoya began a series of slow thrusts upwards, Sora's hips moving to meet them. Sora's wrapped her arms around Kyoya's neck as he buried his face in her neck, her breasts rubbing against his chest.

"Faster Kyo…faster." Sora began to pant into his ear.

Eagar to make this worth every second they'd waited for this moment Kyoya pushed her back on the bed, pinning her hands above her head. His hips moved faster against hers and the sound of skin against skin filled the air.

All too soon Kyoya felt himself approaching the brink. The feeling of being inside her again, of seeing her under him with her eyes so filled with lust…it was erotic.

"Sora…I can't…" Kyoya grunted as he realized that his release was eminent.

"It's okay…just cum Kyo…it's okay…" Sora panted.

And with that the coil that had been twisting and tightening inside of him came undone. Kyoya moaned at his release before collapsing beside Sora on the bed.

"I'm sorry. I know that you-" Kyoya said looking at Sora.

"Shh…it's okay. I'm just glad to be here with you." Sora replied turning over, resting her head on his shoulder.

However before she could think Kyoya rolled over so that he was on top of her. Slowly he began to press kisses to Sora's neck, trailing down to her collar bone, the valley of her breasts and lower still.

"Kyo!" Sora gasped as Kyoya's tongue suddenly began lapping at her.

One hand grasped the sheets beside her while the other grasped a handful of Kyoya's dark hair. His hands kept a tight hold on her hips, keeping them pinned to the bed as he nibbled and sucked at the bundle of nerves he found hidden between them.

Sora's breath soon became pants and the heat between her legs rose. Her moans got louder and soon her grip on Kyoya's hair grew painful as her orgasm came closer and closer.

"Oh Kyo! Oh please keep going! I…I…" but before she could finish her sentence it turned into a long low moan as she was pushed over the edge.

Kyoya pulled back and watched Sora's face as the last few jolts of pleasure shot through her body before crawling to join her.

"Wow." Sora said breathlessly.

Kyoya laughed, "I'll take that as a compliment."

Sora turned over and snuggled against Kyoya's chest, "I told you that I would've been happy to just lay here with you."

"An Otori doesn't leave things half done. Besides it's my duty." he said.

"Duty?" Sora asked looking at him curiously.

"As a Host it is my duty to always please my lady." he smiled.

Sora laughed and looked at him, "So I'm still a client of the Host Club huh?"

"Yes and lucky for you, you're the only client I'm seeing today." he replied.

"Good because I wouldn't want to have to share. You're the only Host I want. " Sora said and straddled his waist again, feeling him quickly growing hard against her.

Smirking she leaned forward and put her lips against his ear, "Over and over and over again."

Kyoya smiled and rolled her over, grinding his hips against hers, "I think we can arrange that."


End file.
